scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Tin Soldierladdin
PierrickCanalFamille's Movie Spoof of Walt Disney "Aladdin" Cast: *Peedler as Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *Gazeem the Thief - Honest John (Pinocchio) *Jafar - Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Iago - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Cave of Wonders - itself *Aladdin - Tin Soldier (Fantasia 2000) *Razoul - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Guards - Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Woman at the Window - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Three Girls who laughs at Aladdin - Anastasia, Drizella, and Medusa (Cinderella and The Rescuers) *Abu - Bumble Bee (Melody Time) *Harem Girls - Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) *Woman who uses a Broom - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) *Neckleace Man and Woman - Mr. Snoops and Penny (The Rescuers) *Ugly Lady - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Two Hungry Children - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) and Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Prince Achmed - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Two Men are watching Prince Achmed - Buster and Chauncey (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) *The Sultan - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Jasmine - Ballerina (Fantasia 2000) *Rajah - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) *Watermelon Seller - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Pot Seller - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Nut Seller - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Necklace Seller - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Fish Seller - Timon (The Lion King) *Fire Eater - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Apple Seller - Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) *Old Jafar - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Magic Carpet - Burrito the Flying Donkey (with Flying Gauchito as an extra) (The Three Caballeros) *Genie - Mickey Mouse (Fantasia/Fantasia 2000) *Laddie' Dog Genie -Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Rabbit Genie - March Hare (Alice in Womderland 1951) *Dragon Genie - Dragon (shrek) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Thumbelina, Odette (The Swan Princess) and Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Sheep Genie - Sheep (Wallace and Gromit:A Close Shave) *Camel Abu - Camel (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Horse Abu - Phillipe (Beauty and the Beast) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Madame Upanova (Fantasia) *Turtle Abu - Crush (Finding Nemo) *Car Abu - Finn Mcmissile (Cars) *Abu as elephant - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Old Man Genie - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Little Boy Genie - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Fat Man Genie - The Practical Pig (The Three Little Pigs (Disney) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Rio) *Genie as TV Parade Hostess June - Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Dinosaurs (Jurassic Park) *Leopard Genie - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Goat Genie - Jeb (Home on the Range) *Harem Genie - Cinderella *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas - Zebras (Madagascar 2) *Bears and Lions - Baloo (The Jungle Book) and Alex (Madagascar) *Brass Bands - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *40 Fakirs - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Cooks and Bakers - Chef (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bird - Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Fozzie (The Muppets) *Super-Spy Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Teacher Genie - Luke (The Rescuers) *Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Bee Genie - Barry (Bee Movie) *Submarine Genie - Lenny (Fish Tale) *One of Flamingos - Yo-Yo Flamingos (Fantasia 2000) *Gigantic Genie - Adelbert and Adelbert's Father (Mickey's Good Deed) *Rajah Cub - Koda (Brother Bear) *Toy Abu - Bee Toy *Cheerleader Genies - Step in Time (Mary Poppins) *Snake Jafar - Wolf (Make Mine Music) *Genie Jafar - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) Scenes: #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 1 - "Arabian Knights"/A Dark Night #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 2 - Tin Soldier on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 3 - Tin Soldier Fights With Bugs Bunny/"One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 4 - Ballerina's Dream #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 5 - Lord Rothbart and Buzz Lightyear's Conversation/Ballerina Runs Away #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Lord Rothbart's Evil Plan #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 7 - Tin Soldier Arrested (Part 1) #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 8 - Tin Soldier Arrested (Part 2) #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 9 - Tin Soldier Escapes With a Hunter #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 11 - A Narrow Escape #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Mickey Mouse /"Friend Like Me" #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 13 - Buzz Lightyear Upbraids Lord Rothbart #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 14 - Tin Soldier's First Wish #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 15 - Lord Rothbart Makes His Move/"Prince Soldier" #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 16 - Buzz Lightyear Rides on Burrito the Flying Donkey #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 17 - Tin Soldier Argues With Mickey Mouse/Tin Soldier Goes to Ballerina #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 18 - Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 19 - Tin Soldier Almost Spills the Beans/Tin Soldier and Ballerina's Kiss #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 20 - Tin Soldier Gets Ambushed/Mickey Mouse Saves Tin Soldier's Life #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 21 - Lord Rothbart Gets Exposed #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 22 - Tin Soldier's Depression/Timothy Steals the Lamp #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 23 - Buzz Lightyear's Announcement/Mickey Mouse's New Master is Lord Rothbart #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 24 - Lord Rothbart's Dark Wishes/"Prince Soldier" (Reprise) #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 25 - The Ends of the Earth #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 26 - Lord Rothbart Takes Over Agrabah #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 27 - Tin Soldier vs. Lord Rothbart #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 28 - Happy Ending in Agrabah #"Tin Soldierladdin" - Part 29 - Ending Credits" Movie used *Aladdin Clip used Gallery Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs